Collections
by Cassandra.Mania
Summary: Collection of drabbles, oneshots and minishots based off words. Different pairing everytime. Rated T for future references. SWAC characters and REQUESTS!
1. Blush

**Word association:** Blush  
**Couple: **Sonny/Nico (Nonny? Sico? they both sound...non-coupley)  
**Words:** 230  
**Other comments:** Well, I am going to try this out. I haven't done this before, but a lot of people have and failed. I got this list of words and you make drabbles or mini-shots based off that word. Different couples and friendships. Basic, yes. Oh, and this is after episode 3, if you didn't know.  
**Next chapters pairing: **Sonny/Tawni friendship.

**Thank you for reviewing... if you do (:  
ps, if i finish the list, which only has 50 words, i'll just add words and keep going.**

-okayyy?-

"You know, the food really isn't all that great at that table, you know," Sonny thought aloud. "Nico, trust me. The lobster I was playing with… it's because it didn't taste good."

"Stop trying to say you're sorry in so many words. Don't want to get kicked out again by the cast, do you?" Nico questioned, taking a lick out of his frozen yogurt. Sonny just raised her eyebrow and laughed.

"So, what's your sketch about this week?"

"Well, it won't be as good as your loser superheroes, but mine's about love," Nico explained. "Two of us- in the cast, me being the male lead- are going to be in love and it shall be a Mackenzie Hills knockoff. Like a parody. It will be fun-ny!"

"Where did you get the inspiration?" Sonny asked, curious.

"Well, um, someone."

"Tell me, Nico! I want to know. And I want to be part of the cast of this skit!" She complained.

"Fine, fine," he took a deep breath. "It's you. You're my inspiration."

Sonny dropped her jaw. She stuttered among words, but she grew a deep shade of red on her face. "Well, um, okay."

"Took it better then I expected," Nico muttered under his breath. "Yeah, I'm-uh- going to go now." He stood to leave but Sonny placed a hand on his forearm.

"No, I want to be the female lead."


	2. Friends

**Word association: **Friends  
**Couple: **Sonny/Tawni FRIENDSHIP  
**Words: **577  
**Other comments: **Thanks for much for reviewing the first, _Blush_, Seddie4ever123, ersy, and Money Seb. You are amazing. Oh and trust me, updates aren't going to be this quick all the time. I just had this written yesterday, but didn't want to put it up right away.  
**Next chapters pairing: **Chad/Sonny, Chonny. Like Seddie4ever123 and Money Seb requested.  
**Remember to request!**

-ohh, prettyyyy!-

Sonny Munroe would **not** consider Tawni Hart her friend. But, neither her enemy. Stuck in the middle, which is the worst out of the two. She didn't know how to act around her. And…of course, isn't good. "Is Tawni going to be civil with me today?" "Do I have to put up my guard when she is in that mood?"

Those questions always crossed her mind **whenever **she saw the egotistical, self-centred blonde. Best way to describe her too. It went from caring what happened to her at Mackenzie Falls to stealing her fan mail. Thinking about that was harder than considering new skit ideas.

So, finally, Sonny decided that she was going to be brave. She was going to be strong. She was going to- oh boy! There's Tawni now. "What do I say, what do I say," she muttered to herself.

"Hey Sonny? Yeah, get off my side," Tawni said dramatically, rolled her eyes and sat at her vanity, ready to do her makeup. And a fact, never bother Tawni Hart when she is doing her makeup. Um… oh well?

"Tawni, we have to talk!" She blurted, quickly wincing backwards, scared of what the _queen bee_ was going to do to her.

"Make it quick." Sonny blinked her eyes once, realizing Tawni was actually giving her some time of her day.

"I have a problem with the way you treat me! I don't get it. You go from one side to the other. Up and down, side to side, to Mars and back again!" Sonny screeched.

"What I don't get is you. I thought I told you to make it quick. You're cutting into my time," Tawni retorted. She flipped her hair casually. "Don't just stand there! Get to the point!"

"What I'm getting at is, um, is." The girl stuttered, suddenly feeling intimidated by the presence of her co-worker, _Shh, slow down, get this out right._

"Why aren't we friends? Sonny demanded. "I am nothing but nice to you and I get criticized. I understand you don't want me here, so you can have the show to yourself. But can't you get it though your brain that I am staying here for good? I deserve this show, what I don't deserve is this flack you give to me. But, but, I am a nice person. I will talk to you sweetly and respond politely. I'M DONE with trying to be your friend. Okay?"

Tawni did her best not to drop her jaw at the impulsive speech, but it was too hard. She had never seen Sonny **that** angry before. Hell, Sonny was an exuberant individual. Liked by all. After processing all her words, lifting her mouth into place and picking up her compact from the floor, which hastily fell to the ground because of the shock, she found something to say.

"You think we aren't friends? If you haven't noticed, I treat everyone like that. It is the way I grew up, my mother told me that no one was there for me, but for the money. I agreed with her right when I stepped onto Stage 3. If I didn't know better, you'd be considered my best friend in my mind-"

"REALLY? OH my gosh, I didn't know that Tawni!" Sonny ran to the blonde and hugged her, much like the first day.

"Ew, get off of me!"

"Okay, but… are we going to be friends and treat each other like one?"

"Sure."


	3. Numbers

**Word association:** Numbers  
**Couple: **Sonny/Chad, Tawni/Chad hatred.  
**Words: **799  
**Other comments:** Thanks for the reviews for last chapter, _Seddie4ever123_, _SweetWildThang_, and _singergirl1901_. Oh, this takes place directly after Chad steps in as Sonny's "First Fan". Episode 4. Please tell me the first fan's name was Eric. I haven't seen the episode since it first aired and I can't remember.  
**Next chapters pairing: **Grady centric. I got to give him a little love. _SweetWildThang_ suggested I do something based around him.

****

Please review!

-tell me why..-

The cast, plus one, waved to the audience for a few more seconds before the credits had started rolling down the screen. Once Marshall said cut, everyone ran off the set, literally. Tawni mostly towards Sonny and her mysterious fan. She finally had caught Sonny doing something completely wrong and suddenly he shows up. Nothing is going her way anymore.

"Sonny! Sonny, Sonny, turn around right now or I will-"

"What do you want?" Sonny asked, taking off the jacket. "Oh, is it possible you want to know where Eric came from? Here, why don't you talk to him yourself?"

Tawni twisted her body and came face to face with none other than Chad Dylan Cooper. Her eyes narrowed at the sight of him and- WHAT? What was he doing here? Helping Sonny for that matter.

"Oh you little," Tawni stopped her sentence. Chad just smirked and removed the moustache.

"Those things are actually quite comfortable. I should get me one of those."

"You couldn't grow one even if you tried," Tawni snapped. Sonny burst out laughing, adding a _That's probably true._

"Shut up. Stop trying to be funny, you aren't on the air right now," Cooper made a face. "I was just helping a friend, for your information."

"Why is Sonny your friend? She's…she's…repulsive! Her stance is crooked and she has this annoying laugh and… WHY IS SHE YOUR FRIEND? I thought you didn't like anyone from _Chuckle City_. I mean, I am the star of the show. And you go for her."

"Well, wouldn't you like to know the reasons why I like Sonny better then Tawni Hart." The blonde grunted. "Okay, I'll name the top ten."

"Number 10," Chad closed his eyes. "She has better facial expressions then you."

Tawni just laughed. "Okay, that's a stupid one."

"Number 9, her laugh is infectious."

Sonny blushed, watching this whole scene in front of her. She was getting all these compliments from Chad and she wasn't even doing anything. She'll have to thank Tawni for it later. Tawni pursed her lips in frustration, staring deep into CDC's eyes with a boiling passion of detestation.

Chad cleared his throat. "Number 8, she dresses nice. And number 7, she doesn't care if she makes a fool out of herself, which I wouldn't be caught doing. Um, let's see. Number 6 is a different one but, I actually watch Chuckle City sometimes because of her. And I have never watched an episode before that."

Sonny cooed softly and looked away when Chad gave her a weird look. Tawni snapped her fingers. "These are too shallow. I want some deep stuff."

"Okay, let me think-"

"Ha! You should already know these. I'm better then her, let's admit it."

"Shut up! Okay Number 5. Her eyes are so beautiful. They are filled with zeal that I had when I first started Mackenzie Falls. And you can tell with her eyes her emotions and thoughts. She's an easy read when she's off guard. Which brings me to number 4. She is an amazing actress. She can do anything. She could do a drama if she wanted to. She would just rather do comedy, _don't know why, but that's her choice._"

"Hello! I am right here," Sonny stepped forward beside Tawni. "Stop talking about me like I am not in the room!"

"Number 3. She doesn't care what the paparazzi think, the media, the fans. She's doing it for her and I think that if I had that quality, I wouldn't be so full of myself. Yes, I have admitted it, Chad Dylan Cooper is arrogant. Take it in while you can," Chad reminded. _3, 2, 1. _"Okay, and you've soaked that up enough."

Both Tawni and Sonny rolled their eyes, but looked expectantly at him for the top 2 reasons.

"Number 2. I am certain that she doesn't think I am so full of myself anymore, now that I have helped her."

"Don't be so sure, Chad," Sonny said, emotionless. Where was he going with his?

"Anyways. I was trying to show her how I can actually be. Because, this brings me to my number 1..." Chad trailed off slowly and looked intensely into Sonny's eyes.

"You're like a cloud in my sky. I'll always think so highly of you because of all of those reasons. I may not show it some days. But, and you can quote me on this, Sonny Munroe. I think I might like you."

"WHAT!?"

"You aren't kidding me Chad, are you?" Sonny asked, unsure. But on the inside, her heart was beating and her body was on such a high.

"Never."

And that's the moment she knew her true feelings, like the sun, were coming through those clouds in Chad Dylan Cooper's sky.


	4. Obscene

**Word Association: **Obscene  
**Couple: **Grady Centric  
**Words: **335  
**Other Comments:** When you see _character_ centric, that means in this series, that they are reflecting upon something. **BE FOREWARNED**, there's mentions of depression in this one. It's short and to the point. And this is definitely not anything Grady would think. Someone sent me a PM asking me to do it on a weight problem. 'Kay, I just blew it all

Thank you for the reviews _singergirl1901, kittycat090, .FAMOUSx, lara-xo, faerietaleredux(_x2_), letnotsgettoocarriedaway, raindropsX, have-a-cookie(_x2_),_ and _ZutaraFan4_. Wow, those were a lot. I was SO happy every time I checked my e-mail. Thanks SO much! Hopefully, I get the same amount of reviews!  
**Next Chapters pairing: **The Cast of So Random bonding.

-warning-

I've had a hard childhood. I mean, look at me. I'm not very thin, like Nico, or have that cute, to-die-for smile, like Sonny. I'm Grady. I am a simple man _ahem…_boy who doesn't need much to please him. But, I do try to put on a show for everyone. The cast, Marshall, the rest of the world.

I have a simple word for it. Depression. I don't have it as severe as some people, like on those commercials, but I do deal with it. Not every day. It had all started a couple weeks before Sonny had joined the cast. Tawni, Zora, Nico and I were sitting quietly, discussing Sonny. Tawni said that she wasn't as skinny as she was, looking over the picture a million times. That's when I finally blew my cap.

"_You know, Tawni, you should really be quiet. Not everyone has the physique that you do. Hell, over half the world aren't that skinny. And a lot of them feel good about themselves. You should stop bagging," I retorted, confidently. Nico nodded his head casually._

"_I agree. And I like women with curve," he picked up the picture. "She is _foxy._ That's for damn sure."_

_Tawni growled. "Yeah, Grady. Whatever you say. Do you feel good about yourself?"_

_I shook my head, positively. "Of course, why wouldn't I be?"_

"_Maybe because you are hitting 180 pounds!"_

I recall that day perfectly and I found her actions completely obscene. It stung a lot. I just went on with my day until my three cast mates left Stage 3. I went to mine and Nico's dressing room and cried. Cried like the baby I am on the inside. I didn't do anything about that. I didn't know it had bothered me so much until she had said it. It ate me up inside. Once Sonny came, I had talked to my doctor and had bi-daily sessions with a shrink.

I think I am better now, I like to think about it a lot. I repeat everything in my head a lot. But I still really despise Tawni for doing that to me.

She broke me.


	5. Ambush

**Word association: **Ambush  
**Couple: **Cast Bonding  
**Words: **916  
**Other Comments: **Guess where I got this idea from and I'll do your request (if you have one in your review!). I can't even give you a clue because it would give it away! Also, follow me on twitter. Link on profile! I'll be updating that saying when I am updating this, writing a new chapter, or if I need help (in which you can message me and you'll get a shout out)  
**Next chapters pairing: **the correct answer to my question (the first person) gets the next pairing request!

Thanks for reviewing _singergirl1901, ZutaraFan4, have-a-cookie, believeinlove08, Lody _and _Boris Yeltsin_.I hope to get some more reviews for this chapter!

**-I had fun writing this-**

"I'm bored. That was boring."

"I'm bored-er… if that's a word."

"Well, I'm bored-est. How do you like that?"

"Well, I think we should have something to do. What's up with that!?"

"I have never heard such thing as a writer's strike. We're the writers!"

Nico sighed, after the cast of the favourite TV show piled into prop room after a huge, important meeting about a writer's strike that was affecting Mackenzie Falls, So Random, and all the other TV shows on the lot. To the teen world, it was going to ultimately displeasuring in their homes without their two wanted television shows.

Of course, people like Marshall, (but not really, because Marshall voted against this so-called strike), executive producers and such, wanted more money. And how do you get that? Put up your jobs until you get what you want.

"Well, since we pretty such can stay here to think up new sketches while we're off, we might as well have fun."

"Zora, what are you suggesting?" Tawni asked, puzzled as to why Zora had that menacing laugh and crazy smile on her face.

"I think that Mackenzie Falls would be doing the same things, minus the thinking up new sketches part," Zora continued.

"Yeah, I still don't get it," Grady intercepted. Zora grunted loudly.

"Okay, here's my plan. When all of Mackenzie Falls cast leave, we ambush their stage," She explained. Sonny laughed loudly.

"Now, why the hell would we do that?"

"Because… we're bored. It's fun. It'll make them angry. We can have a little war until it's all over." Zora shrugged her shoulders nonchalantly. Tawni shook her head.

"Where did they find you? In a loony-bin?" She put her hands up for emphasize. "You. Are. Crazy!"

Sonny quickly disagreed, "I think it would be fun. I mean, ever since I have joined the cast, it's been on a higher level of competitiveness then ever before. And, anyways. I have done stuff like this before."

"Okay, now you're crazy!" Tawni shouted. "You are so… wow. I don't even have a word to describe it."

"How about pretty?" Grady recommended jokingly. "Sonny, Zora, what exactly do you need to have for this?"

"Not much," Sonny answered. "I'm not sure what you have done, Zora, but when we attacked my friends house. Wow, that sounds bad, but we put a bunch of mustard and ketchup on their house. It stains, but it's a temporary one. You know, after about 50 million washes, they finally got that gross looking colour off their bricks. They didn't even know it was Lucy and I!"

"I put plastic forks and knives in their lawn and I mean hundreds of them. And egging is fun, but if someone ever sees you, you are dead meat," Zora responded.

"Zora, you are only 12," Nico exaggerated. "How come you have already vandalized some houses?"

"Hello, look at me. You should know me by now. Let's quote Tawni for a second. 'I'M CRAZY!'"

"Okay, so when should we do this?"

"Tonight. We'll borrow ketchup and mustard from the kitchen. They are bound to have plastic knives or forks there too," Zora purposed.

"And if they don't, I'll bring my set of 500!" Sonny chipped in, smile on her face. Everyone just looked at her. "What?"

Zora just hit her head, as if saying Sonny was crazier then her, (but how do you do that?) and went on. "We'll meet here and walk there."

"Don't forget, we need to wear black!" Sonny stated, as-a-matter-of-factly.

"You don't actually have to wear black? I don't own black!" Tawni complained.

"Well, it would have a nice effect…" Grady imagined. "We'd look bad-ass! Tawni, why wouldn't you want to look bad-ass?"

"I'd want to look bad-ass!" Nico put in his thoughts. "Just borrow something of Sonny's. She certainly has black."

"Ew!"

"Thanks guys, both of you," Sonny said, sarcastically. "How's 11 o'clock sound to you?"

"I don't want to wear black!"

"Wear your darkest color!" Zora shrieked, who had not said anything in a while. "And 11 o'clock. Call our parents right now. We'll say we are sleeping over together in the prop room. Doesn't sound bad. But then we'll all call after it's done, and changed back into normal clothes, saying that it felt weird to be there after hours and we want to go home."

"Oh Zora, you have the best plans!" Sonny praised, giving her a hug. Zora returned it.

"Three hours, everyone. Let's get into game mode."

**-ha ha he he ha ha ho-**

"_In other news_," Cindy Hartford, the newscaster began with. "_Stage 2 of Hollywood Studios or the set of Mackenzie Falls was tampered with yesterday evening_…"

"THAT WAS US!" Nico shouted in excitement. Grady and he shared a high-five.

"_The cast of Mackenzie Falls met with _Access _today, discussing what they found when they began work on their last episode before the strike begins tomorrow morning._" A clip started and Chad showed up with a close-up.

"_I don't understand why they would do this. Maybe it was for a little fun…"_

"He's talking like he knows it was us!" Tawni exclaimed, with a pout look on her face.

"Because he knew it was us!" Zora concluded, sighing. "Oh well."

"_We wouldn't dare lay charges. We like to get revenge," _Portlyn, the classified dumb one, giggled after answering. "_It's much more fun then going to court."_

"Look what you got us into Zora, Sonny, ugh!" The blonde threw her hands up in frustration. "I guess we have to wait for our own ambushing. We know its coming."


	6. Abandonment

**Word Association:** Abandonment  
**Words:** 402  
**Couple:** Zora/Sonny friendship…but not really.  
**Other Comments:** Boris Yeltsin got the guess right first, so they got the request. And it has something to do with being abandoned (and the word is actually on my list, I had a different idea for it though…). So congrats to Boris.  
Thanks to _Boris Yeltsin, Stemi4ever123, have-a-cookie_ and _ZutaraFan4_ for reviewing faithfully. You guys rock!**Next Chapters Pairing:**Tawni/Chad

**-Zora is 16, Sonny is turning 20-**

The baby was a complete surprise. It was _so random_ that there was a kid erratically lying there on set. I was the first one to notice **it**. Well, actually, there were only 2 people in the room. Sonny and I.

Heck, I'm only 16 years old; I can't take care of a baby. There was no way in hell I am taking responsibility for the child. How can I even be thinking of taking the baby in? Well, it was just lying there, waiting for us to raise it, I guess. That's why she…he? Was left there. This reminded me, Sonny was better with those kinds of things.

"Sonny!" I recalled saying. "Help me!"

She had looked up from one of her _Vogue _magazines to see what was the matter. Her face dropped ever so casually. I chortled. Her rise and steps were quick, in a spilt second; the baby was in her hands. She had a huge smile on her face as she played with the lips of the kid. "Awe!"

"There's a note!" I saw it flutter to the ground. I picked it up swiftly and read it aloud, so Sonny didn't have to read with me.

_Dear __**friends**__,  
__I'm sorry that I am dropping this child off with you, but I have no time to take care of this being. I needed to get away. I love this baby with all my heart and I'll be back someday, in the child's life, but not as the mother. I need you guys to improve her to her greatest potential. Have her become an actress, like me. But, if that's not what she wants to do, I guess my heart won't break._

_I won't say she was a mistake. A shock, yes. But, not a mistake. How can a child this beautiful be a mistake? The choices leading up to the birth? A mistake. The baby? No. _

_Remember, I love you guys too. Which is why I'm doing this. I've left you so long ago… 2 years now? I'm sorry for that. No explanation or nothing, I was too stressed for Showbiz. _

_I'll be back soon. Maybe when…whatever you name her… is old enough to remember people's names. Like mine. I'll shine when she calls me by my name._

_Love always,  
__Tawni Hart._

I recollected my thoughts as Sonny and I stared at the child in deep concentration.

_Tawni's Child? _


	7. Seduce

**Word Association:** Seduce  
**Couple:**Tawni/ Chad Chawni  
**Words:** 487  
**Other comments:** Okay, about the last chapter. A couple people want it to continue, but it was suppose to be left for mystery. If enough people want it, I'll be willing to right a full-length for that mini-shot. So, if you do, say so in your review!  
Thanks for reviewing _Stemi4ever123, Boris Yeltsin, Authoress-in-training, have-a-cookie, _and_ ZutaraFan04. _You guys are so great! (:  
**Next chapters pairing:**Tawni/Nico

-ch'yeeeahh-

It didn't matter how cold it was. She really didn't want to hurt the people around her. But, she had to do it. She felt it was right. She always gets what she wants.

She texted him, almost immediately after Sonny broke out into one of her unimportant, whiney acts, all about how Tawni shouldn't do this, Tawni shouldn't do that. Ever since Sonny had officially put herself in place as Chad's girlfriend, everything was different over at _So Random_. You thought Tawni and Sonny had a hard time getting along at the beginning? Think ten times stronger hatred towards each other.

She wanted him so bad. She wouldn't admit it to anyone, but Tawni actually wanted Chad Dylan Cooper. So, innocently, she began talking to him a little more each day, a little sweeter, a little flirtier. He didn't even suspect a thing. Soon, they would even consider themselves great friends, almost _best_. They hung out outside of the show. There were rumours they were dating, but that was quickly ousted. She thought Chad was still a little egotistical, but when no one was around, he was in fact a good guy. She felt so bad, seducing him and all…

They met at the back of the Hollywood Studios. A little space called the security room. She shoved him in fiercely.

"Whoa, what are you doing?" Chad stumbled back onto one of the control boards. Tawni just smirked.

"I'm getting what I want."

"And what is that, Tawn?" Chad asked, confused. One swift movement later, her lips crashed upon his. She moved her lips in motion, but he just stood still as a board. She pushed herself off him disgustingly.

"Why aren't you kissing me?" She asked, hurt yet annoyed.

"I have Sonny now. She's nice, pretty-"

"_She's nice, pretty…"_Tawni mocked him. "Screw Sonny. Have you noticed her change in behaviour? The way she acts around the reporters? Her "friends"?… You?"

That left Chad stumped, that's for sure. He couldn't say anything, even after opening his mouth a couple times. "I'm nice, I'm Pretty. Why don't you want me, huh Chad? I've become a better person towards everyone! And what do I get? NOTHING! I get absolutely nothing. Sonny…wow, what a piece of work she is. She swore she would never change. Huh… And you! I hated you. And now… I-I"

"And now you what? Want me?" Chad asked, his old self showing through.

"Of course I want you. Damn it, Chad. But, I really do care for you!" Tawni shouted, her hand instantly shot to her mouth, surprised at her words. "I didn't say that!"

"Yes you did," Chad stepped closer to her.

"No, I swear that just slipped out!"

Chad had an evil look on his face, "Time for the seducer to become the seduced."

"What about Sonny?"

"Whose Sonny?"

Tawni just giggled slightly.

Score one for Tawni. She got what she wanted.


	8. Perfect

**Word Association: **Perfect  
**Couple: **Tawni/Nico, and I like Tico (:  
**Words: **208  
**Other Comments: **Thanks for the reviews _All-American Dork06, ZutaraFan4, _and _have-a-cookie_. This chapter is like the shortest thing I have ever written, over-exaggeration, but anyways. Hope you enjoy! Also, Follow me on twitter. I have 8? 9? followers and I WILL follow you back. Just reply me saying you're from FF.  
**Next Chapter's Pairing:** Sonny/Grady

-if you catch the innuendo, say it in your review!-

Nico loved things shiny and new. Like that brand new car he brought himself for his eighteenth birthday. It had to smell good, move with little effort and glow in all sights, rain or shine.

Nico loved bright colours. Dull and bland just was not his cup of tea, you know? Black, grey, white? More like, aquamarine, yellow and orange. It just suited him better, he would say.

When he was comfortable, Nico was possibly the most content person on the planet. Which is why his days at work were mostly consumed on the couch, eating.

Another thing Nico absolutely adored was when he was worshipped. Well, appreciated, was more the word. The way he acted was not actually the type that girls, boys, hell, even adults would want to idolize.

All these things help Nico become a better person and one person that aids him fitting that suitable person, was Tawni. He also realized that she was not perfect. Although all the things he could possibly want is there by default with her, Nico would not want Tawni if she was the most perfect person in the world.

Imperfect is perfect, his father would say. Love is love, his mother would say. Tawni is Tawni, Nico says.


End file.
